gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Sardegna - Windmills
|length = |type = Dirt |turns = 14 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} Sardegna is a fictional dirt circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Is it a 2 mile circuit that, as the name suggests, is situated within a wind-farm in Italy. The circuit is notable for its numerous jumps and crests that can throw cars and drivers off balance. New players should seek to take these slowly until they become used to them. This track can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Morning, Daytime, Afternoon, Evening or Dusk. Events Driving School *Lesson 41: Dirt driving: 1 **'Gold': 0:14.800 **'Silver': 0:15.400 **'Bronze': 0:16.200 *Lesson 42: Dirt driving: 2 **'Gold': 0:14.400 **'Silver': 0:14.900 **'Bronze': 0:15.700 *Lesson 45: Master consecutive corners on dirt: 2 **'Gold': 0:21.200 **'Silver': 0:22.000 **'Bronze': 0:23.200 GT League *4WD Challenge; Race 5 - 6 laps *Gr. B Rallycross (reverse); Race 1 - 7 laps Mission Challenge *3-8: Sardegna timed rally **Time Rally; Subaru WRX Gr.B Rally Car ***Using a Gr.B car, make it around the dirt track within the time limit! Be wary of contact with walls and other cars to avoid time penalties. ****'Gold': 25 sec. ****'Silver': 10 sec. ****'Bronze': 1 sec. *6-7: Sardegna Gr.B Night Race: 2 Laps **Race; Garage Car Event (Gr.B) ***A Gr.B race through Sardegna at night! Use the few markers you can find to trace precise lines and overtake. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd Layout & Sectors Sector 1 After starting, there will be a series of high speed descending corners. Pass through turn 1 while keeping to the right, and brake in a straight line before entering turn 2. There will be a tendency to drift to the right and hit the wall, so make sure to keep your car from sliding too much as you go around the corner. If you find yourself sliding through turn 1 towards turn 2, apply the brakes to slow the car up and perform a switchback slide; if done correctly, you should slide around the turn 2 without going into the wall. After the jump, decelerate on the flat section before entering turn 3, and come out of the corner in a middle line. For turn 4, which is a long left, maintain your speed and turn in a single arc, and be careful not to be thrown towards the outside at the jumping spot. Sector 2 Sector 2 consists of only 2 corners - 5 and 6. After clearing turn 5 by turning to the right, jump in a straight line. Make sure you touchdown and brake immediately. Decelerate adequately before heading into turn 6, which is a hard left. Turn the car quickly towards the exit to gain exit speed. Sector 3 For the high speed right hand turn 7, keep to the left in the straight section before the turn. After passing the jumping spot, let off the throttle of apply the brakes lightly. After passing the second jumping spot, start your turn=in. Be careful of the timing; if you are too late you will go wide and hit the wall. After exiting, use the full width of the road to clear turns 8 and 9 in a straight line. The S-curve on the ascent will become tighter as you go further into the corner. Use the straw barrier on the right side as your marker and decelerate in a straight line. Pass through turns 10 and 11 in the shortest distance possible. Turn 12 wraps to the left; use the Sardegna banner as a marker, keeping to the right as you accelerate out. Sector 4 Lastly, you will accelerate on a thrilling descent, clearing turns 13 and 14 as you jump the car. After turning tight around turn 13, jump so that you will be heading towards the right. Continue to clear the second jumping spot. Be careful of overspeeding; if you pass through turn 13 with too much speed, it will make your orientation in the jump unstable, which can cause you to hit the walls. Suggested Set-Up As stated above, the circuit contains several jumps and crests that make it up. The key to a fast time here, therefore, is how well your car reacts to jumps and crests. Setting your suspension too hard can make driving difficult as the vehicle will not absorb the jumps properly. Something worth taking into account is the number of corners that can be drifted around. With the right amount of throttle control and the right entry speed, drivers can drift around several parts of the track without sacrificing speed. As a result, a set-up that caters towards slight oversteer control can help, provided that the set-up isn't taken too far. Replay Demo Category:Tracks Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Italian Circuits Category:Rally Circuits